Getting started on Newgeneration
Hello there! Welcome to Newgeneration! My name's Malice and i'll do my best to tell you everything you need to know to get started here. First of all, when you get in the game the very first thing you'll do is choose your username and password. (Yeah, I know, Obvious) But please make sure your password is * Something memorable * Something secure * Spelt correctly (It won't ask for you to re-enter it) Starting. When you log on you'll be prompted with some text if not, do not fear! Just type ";;starter" and it'll do it for you! This will then ask you if you want a mage, melee or range starter pack. The Melee will give you full rune with a scimitar, the mage will give you some robes and some runes and the range some bows with some arrows. They all come with potions, food and some starting money. You can read the guide book if you'd like but it's very generic and doesn't actually give you a lot of useful information. You should probably check out the rules (;;rules) too, but it's basically just be polite, and don't be an idiot. Exp Rates. After you choose your starter pack, it'll ask you to choose your exp rates. Please select this carefully, you can change to an easier difficulty but not harder later on in the game. Here it says what you get out of each different difficulty, so please do choose carefully. Obviously the higher your exp rate is, the less benefits you'll get. Remember you can make it easier if you're finding it too difficult, but you cannot make it easier. Here's what each difficulty is exactly (If you don't want to click on the picture) * Super Easy - 140x Experience rates. -10% Drop Chance. Items are NOT dropped on death. * Easy - 110x Experience rates. -5% Drop Chance. Items are NOT dropped on death. * Normal - 80x Experience rates. No Drop Chance changes. Items are NOT dropped on death. (This is what i'd recommend for new players) * Hard - x50 Experience rates. +5% Drop Chance. Items ARE dropped on death. * Extreme - x20 Experience rates. +10% Drop Chance. Items ARE dropped on death. Map! Remember you can switch up the difficulties, but not down. The drop chance makes a slightly noticeable difference, although is a LOT harder. Once you've done that, you're probably wondering what everything is around you, so here's a rough map. It'll give you the basics of where everything is and although not the most detailed, it's better than nothing. How to get started. I'd recommend getting your prayer up first, talk to Father Aereck located next to the bank and press 3 (Or just click "I'd need to buy some bones." And then buy some dragon bones, they only cost 14,000 an inventory and give a nice amount of exp and you'll get 99 prayer in no time. (It's an easy 99 and will help out with melee, range and mage a lot) And once you've done this talk to Father Aereck again and press 1, and 1 again. Congratulations, you're now on ancient curses! This is very helpful when doing training to start with thanks to reflect spells, meaning you don't have to worry about dying, and also turmoil for melee! Starting with Combat. If you plan on starting with Combat, head over to your respective melee shop and buy whatever supplies you need to start. With Melee you'll need to buy an iron weapon to use before you can use rune. I'd recommend training with shared for melee, for atleast the first 40 levels. If you're starting off with Combat i'd strongly recommend doing it with slayer, 2 birds one stone and all. So head over to Kuradel, slightly easy of the bank. And asking for a task. I'd also recommend buying some prayer renewals, super sets and prayer potions from the potion vendor literally right next to the bank, as well as some food if you need it from the food vendor. Starting with Skilling. If you plan on starting with skilling i'd recommend to start with theiving. It's quick, easy and will start you with a a fair amount of cash. Head east over the the theiving stalls and do this until you either have 99/120 depending on what you want. Skilling is hard to advise on as it's more done with specific guides than a getting started guide because it's so broad and you can do whatever you want easily. Just use the teleporter in the quest interface and it'll take you to wherever you want to go and there will be shops selling the equipment you need. Reminders/Tips * Use ";;yell" to talk to people. * Ask for help when you need it, people will gladly help. * Please don't beg. * All Skills go up to 120 * Loop Halves/Tooth Halves are worth picking up. * ;;Home is a useful command. * ;;gettask tells you your current slayer task. * Be friendly:) I wish you the best of luck, if you need anything feel free to message me (Malice) or ask in ;;yell and anyone will be glad to help you:)